Sometimes Our Fears Aren't Always What We Expect
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: When a villain is out to kill all the female Titans, Raven is forced to confront her biggest fear. However, it isn't exactly what most people would expect one's fear to be... I'm new to this pairing, so sorry if it sucks! ONE SHOT!


Do not own the Teen Titans!

I'm so sorry if this sucks! I'm new to this pairing!

Readers of the ghost story: I'll probably update sometime this weekend! YAY!

* * *

Raven stood outside in the cold. It was only a matter of time before he would come.

_Flashback_

_Argent had just been brutally murdered. How much more could the Titans take? Bumblebee, Terra, Jinx, Kole, and Starfire had already been killed. Someone had been killing all of the female Titans using their biggest fears. Everyone was gone, and only one thought rang through Raven's mind: she was next._

_"Raven, you're sleeping in the common room tonight, and all of us will sleep here too. This guy will not get you!" Robin said. Speedy, and Aqualad had been called in to help protect the remaining girls. Beast Boy was her boyfriend, and he had been particularly worried about her, never letting her out of his sights._

_End Flashback_

Raven had snuck out. There was no point in hiding, he would come, and he would get her no matter what. Think of the devil and he'll show up.

"Well, you're making this a bit too easy for me!" A happy male voice exclaimed behind Raven.

"Slade." Raven said, trying to remain calm.

"You know I do have to say I love these new powers. I mean being able to see people's greatest fear, and getting to use those fears to finish them! I couldn't have asked for more!"

Raven turned to face him, "It won't work Slade. I don't have any fears."

Slade thought for a minute, "Hmmm, I wouldn't be too sure…" All of a sudden, a black cloud came out of the rocky ground. It morphed into Cyborg.

"Baby sister, please! Who would want to call an outcast their family?!" He said and then laughed. Raven turned away from him. She came face to face with Aqualad.

"She's so creepy man! Can't we kick her off the Titans!" He said. She turned and tried to get away.

This time it was Bumblebee and Speedy, "What is her problem?" Bumblebee said.

"I don't know, but I was going to hit on her at first! Good thing she put her hood down, so I could see her face! I don't think I've ever seem someone so ugly!" Speedy and Bumblebee laughed. She turned again, this time she came face to face with Robin.

"If it weren't for her powers, she wouldn't even be on this team." He laughed. She turned and there was Jinx, and Argent.

"She's so weird!" Argent exclaimed.

"I know, I'm a witch and you don't see me walking around acting like a bitch all day!" Jinx laughed. This time Starfire and Terra appeared.

"How could she think you would choose her over me? How did she think Beast Boy would?!" Terra smirked.

"I don't know! A thought just occurred to me! We should buy her a book on how to interact with humans!" Starfire and Terra laughed. Just when Raven thought she couldn't take anymore, Beast Boy showed up.

"Love her? Love a demon? Love an outcast? Love a loser? Please, I just didn't want her to feel left out! Last time I try to be nice!" Beast Boy smirked. Raven couldn't take anymore This one hurt too much. She loved Beast Boy too much. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She backed up and covered her ears as the Titans began circling and closing in on her.

"Loser!"

"Unwanted!"

"Creep!"

"Freak!"

They kept screaming. The tears fell harder. Raven dropped to her knees.

"No, no this isn't real! It can't be!" She yelled.

"Oh, Raven! You're not afraid of your father, you're not afraid of villains, you're not even afraid of death! You're afraid of your friends." Slade smirked. Raven's eyes widened as she realized the truth. All of a sudden her tears had formed a huge puddle, and she was drowning in them. Her friends stood over her, smiling and laughing.

"The witch is finally dead! The witch is finally dead!" They began to chant. She could swim, but she wasn't trying. She didn't want to fight it. Raven knew her friends didn't truly think these things about her, but she couldn't live with the fear of knowing that one day, maybe they would.

* * *

Sorry it sucked… Review! Oh, and vote on my profile for who you want Raven to be with in my next story!

Just wanted to let you guys know that all day tomorrow (10/7/12), I'm going to take PMs about who Raven should be with in my next story! You can send as many as you want, so it's like unlimited voting and you can do it even if you've already voted in the poll! I'm going to tell you before hand that I'm only going to take the people listed below. Listed beside these people is the amount of votes they have in the polls, so if you want to sway the numbers, tomorrow's your day! Second place gets a story too!

IF YOU ARE A GUEST: Look for my most recent BB/Rae fic and review who you want her to be with!

Aqualad: 15

Red X: 13

Kyd Wykkyd: 11

Speedy: 10

Jericho: 8

BB: 6

Herald: 5

Robin: 5

KF: 1


End file.
